Maybe
by Vani Jane
Summary: [Oneshot song fic] It's about how Ahmed fixes his relationship with Cagalli. Only three characters! AthrunxCagallixAhmed. R&R please! An please read my other stories too!


**Maybe**

A/N: My very first song fic, yay! It's focusing on Ahmed's thoughts for Cagalli or his point of view of her. But don't get moi wrong, it's still an AthrunxCagalli fic.

Disclaimer: I would've let Athrun and Cagalli become the main leading stars of Seed and Destiny not Kira or Shin if I owned Gundam Seed and Destiny.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahmed was staring at his ceiling from his bed. He didn't eat nor do anything for days after what had happened. Or what he had done...

"Cagalli..." He muttered.

**Flashback Two months ago**

It was warm afternoon in ORB, children having fun running around the park, lovers whispering sweet words to each other, adults having conversation about whatever.

And just by the bench far from the crowd, was a man with chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes sitting and waiting patiently for a friend of his to come.

A figure came, revealing a beautiful blonde with amber eyes. She was indeed beautiful in his eyes, she is his angel.

He stood up, grinning happily "Cag-"

He had a happy expression on is face, and he was. He was really happy to see her again after all these years, she was of course his angel.

But she looked opposite of him, she didn't wear a smile nor showed any sign of happiness to see him. Her head was down as she wore a frown on her face.

_**There I was  
Waiting for a chance  
Hoping that you'll understand  
The things I wanna say**_

"I'm sorry" She said with no emotion at all.

"Wha-What?" He stammered "What do you mean, Cagalli? What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry, Ahmed" Cagalli replied, she looked at him. Her beautiful amber eyes so full of sadness which made him feel sad just seeing her this way made him want to go insane. "We aren't meant for each other"

"Wha?" Ahmed gasped "What happened to our-"

"I love someone else" Cagalli finally said.

Ahmed's breathing went deep.

"Since... Since when..." Athrun struggled to keep composure.

"Six months ago" Cagalli replied, the wind softly blew her hair "It's better if you just set me free, cause I have already set you free."

"But..." Ahmed cried.

"I'm sorry," Cagalli said as she turned away "He's waiting for me, good bye, Ahmed"

Cagalli walked away from him, heading for someone else's arms to hold her lovingly and safely.

Ahmed fell on his knees, and wept. He didn't know what to do, she was his angel, she made him fell complete and the best. All he wanted was her love.

**End Flashback**

"Why did you do that to me..." Ahmed said.

**Flashback One month and Two weeks ago**

Ahmed found out where Cagalli lived, he ran to her house and knocked on the door.

_**As my love went stronger than before  
Cagalli was the one who opened the door with a giggle.**_

"Hello, Zala residence" Cagalli said as she didn't notice that it was Ahmed in front of her "May I help---"

She as cut off by Ahmed's hug. He hugged her as tight as he could, he missed her. He loved her. He needed her.

_**I wanna see you more and more**_

He let go of her, but was still holding her.

"What, what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked surprisingly.

"I came to see you, Cagalli" Ahmed said sweetly.

She stepped away from him as if he was some kind of monster.

But now, to her, he was a monster. A monster who would destroy her finally found joy.

"Cagalli..." Ahmed whispered softly, enough for Cagalli to hear.

"I told you, Ahmed" Cagalli replied with no emotion "To set me free cause I have found happiness, the one that I had been wanting for"

"But, Cagalli-" Ahmed was cut off by someone from the house.

"Precious?" A man called out sweetly. His voice full of love and loyalty.

Cagalli turned her head and saw a navy blue haired man with emerald green eyes, wearing black leather pants and a black leather jacket with a green shirt under the jacket.

"Who is on the door?" He asked as e walked closer to Cagalli.

When he was close enough, he hugged Cagalli from behind and pecked her on te cheek as he hugged her.

"I..." Cagalli stammered "I... I don't know who he is, Athrun. But he was about to leave already"

Cagalli closed the door and kissed Athrun.

_**But you closed your door**_

"Caga.. Cagalli..." Ahmed muttered. She pretended she didn't know him. "Why..."

_**Why don't you try  
To open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time**_

_**Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Coz I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you**_

**End Flashback**

"I only love you, Cagalli..." Ahmed said to himself "And you can make sure of that..."

_**Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Coz I know he's here to stay  
But I know to whom you should belong**_

"But why do you love him more than I?"

"What is there that he have that I dont?"

Ahmed's head was filled with questions that was driving him crazy! He shook his head furiously to rid the thought off.

Then he saw the crumpled envelope that was placed on his desk.

"Your wedding is tomorrow..."

"Why are you torturing me, Cagalli! I love you but you dont have any feelings for me!"

"Must I have to let you go, when it shall only bring me more despair?"

_**I believed what you said to me  
We should set each other free  
That's how you want it to be**_

Ahmed got up an walked out his apartment. It was raining heavily, but he didn't care. He cared for nothing else but his angel.

He ran as fast as he could, as if he was chased by te fire that wanted to destroy him, to kill him, to erase him from this world. Like Cagalli who erased him from her life that day.

_**But my love went stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
**_

**Flashback A month ago**

Ahmed was walking around the city sadly, then he saw Cagalli carrying grocery bags walking home.

He ran to her and called her, "Cagalli!"

She turned her head to see who called her, no emotion on her face indicating that she was happy or sa to see him. She was just plain smiling, she wore her normal expression on her face.

Ahmed panted in front of her "Cagalli..." He said between pants.

"Hmmm? How do you know my name?" She asked "When I don't know who you are, have we met somewhere before?"

_**But you closed your door  
Why don't you try to open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time  
**_

Ahmed looked up at her into the eyes.

"What do you mean you dont me?" Ahmed asked, his mouth had gone dry and is beating faster and louder like drums.

"I'm sorry, but I can't recall if we have ever met," She replied "Oh, my!"

"What?"

"Look at the time! My fiancé must be waiting for me" Cagalli smiled worriedly, then fished out a white envelope from her bag an gave it to Ahmed "If we ever did meet before, please take this invitation to my wedding. Maybe by that time, I would be able to remember wo you are. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Good day"

Then she continued walking to her new destination. Leaving a bewildered and saddened Ahmed.

_**Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Coz I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you**_

**End Flashback**

Ahmed as drenched in the rain. But he still kept running, running like his life depended on it. And his life did depend on it, his love life depended on it.

He ran towards Cagalli's house without any care on how many people he had bumped into or how soaked he was.

_**Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Coz I know you'll never do  
**_

He finally reached his destination, the Zala residence. He panted, his heart beating fast. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked three times.

And again, Cagalli was the one who opened the door and greeted cheerfully as ever.

"Cagalli!" Ahmed said happily as he hugged her.

"A... A... A..." Cagalli stuttered.

"Cagalli?" Athrun yelled angrily, which caused Ahmed to let go of Cagalli and for the both of them to look at him.

Cagalli ran to Athrun and hugged him. Athrun hugged her protectively.

_**Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Coz I know he's here to stay**_

"Who are you! And what are you doing here!" Athrun yelled at Ahmed.

"Sir, I'm Ahmed" Ahmed introduced himself "I am one of Cagalli's friends. And I came here to just talk with her" His voice full of sincerity and loneliness.

_**But my love is strong  
I don't know if this is wrong  
But I know to whom you should belong  
**_

"O-" Athrun was cut off by Cagalli who looked at Ahmed.

"Athrun, would you please give us time to talk?" Cagalli asked seriously.

Athrun was about to protest but he trusted Cagalli. She'd never betray him, so he nodded and left them alone to talk. But he hid behind a wall...

"What do you want from me?" Cagalli asked angrily.

_**Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Coz I know you'll never do  
**_

"Cagalli, please listen to me first" Ahmed told her. "Calm down"

"I'm sorry," Cagalli inhaled deeply as she calmed down "What is it, Ahmed?"

"I'm sorry," Ahmed said sincerely "I'm truly sorry for everything, Cagalli"

_**Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day**_

"You have him now, Cagalli" Ahmed continued.

_**'Coz I know he's here to stay**_

"What?" Cagalli asked confusedly.

"I love you with all my heart, Cagalli" Ahmed told her as he smiled "But, loving also means knowing when to let go."

"What are you saying, Ahmed?" Cagalli asked one more time.

"I'm setting you free, Cagalli" Ahmed told her "Even if you are going to marry him, I still will love you with all my heart but I accept that you and him are meant for each other"

_**But my love is strong  
I don't know if this is wrong  
But I know to whom you should belong **_

"Ahmed..." Cagalli cried, tears falling out from her eyes.

How she wanted to be free, free to love.

"Thank you!" Cagalli hugged Ahmed and wept happily.

Athrun came afterwards, an Cagalli let go of Ahmed and ran to Athrun.

"I love you, Athrun!" Cagalli cried.

Athrun hugged her back. "I love you too, Precious."

Then Athrun looked at Ahmed "I... I thank you"

Then Ahmed smiled, he found out that Athrun eavesdropped on them but he didn't care. Athrun had a right to know.

They shook hands and that also became a sign of peace for the two men who loved one.

The following day, Athrun and Cagalli were wedded happily.

**THE END**


End file.
